


Frankie (Behind the door: day 6)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p>This story takes place nearly three years after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2625389/chapters/5856320">"Liminal"</a></p><p>Dimmock tries to persuade an old friend to return from Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankie (Behind the door: day 6)

**Author's Note:**

> If the picture doesn't show up on your device, you can see it [here](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/104474193473/behind-the-door-day-6-olympic-park-ice-rink)

"If Sherlock's going to be out in the field the whole time, we need someone else who can do that work."

Lestrade sighs and scrubs his hands through his hair. He glances at Billy, who looks too calm.

"Bill, who else is there?"

"There's me." Billy smiles. "I'm a chemist. You keep forgetting that. And my physics and biology knowledge is pretty good, as well. I'm good at research…"

"Yeah, but there's stuff you're not so good at. The pattern-spotting, the identification of relevant evidence at an investigation scene…"

Billy scowls, but concedes the point.

"I won't have Anderson. I'm sorry, Greg. I can't forgive him for what he put you through."

"That was a long time ago, Bill…"

Billy frowns.

"Anyway, I know someone better than Anderson. It's just a matter of persuading him."

 

*********

 

"Why does Bill think I'll be able to persuade this bloke?"

Dimmock smiles.

"Bill knows him very well, Luce. I think he's right. You could be the decider."

Lucien follows Dimmock into the viewing area around the ice rink. Two teams are currently engaged in a brutal battle on the ice. As Dimmock reaches the barrier, the final klaxon sounds. The match is over. One of the players sees Dimmock and waves.

"He's spotted us. He'll be over as soon as the coach stops ranting at them for losing."

"He's an ice hockey player?"

"They just call it 'hockey', here. But yeah. He plays. Cost Bill a fortune for the kit and the lessons when he first started."

Lucien raises an eyebrow.

"Why would Bill have paid for that? Who is this bloke?"

"They haven't briefed you?" Dimmock isn't really surprised. "I suppose everything's been a bit rushed."

Luce grimaces.

"Bill seems to be having an idea a day. But yeah. I'm in the dark, apart from knowing Bill wants him on this team. So, who is he?"

Dimmock smiles.

"Here he is. Ask him."

The figure approaching is over six foot tall, on skates, and seems muscular; broad shoulders, large thighs and calves. He grins as he takes off his helmet and shakes out his long, white blond hair.

"Theo! Bill emailed me. Great to see you." He looks sideways at Luce, ice blue eyes glinting through pale lashes. "Who's your friend?"

Dimmock laughs.

"Lucien Thompkiss, meet Francis Knox. Frankie, Luce here is Bill's right hand man. He's here with a message for you."

Frankie laughs

"He wants me to stop fannying around on the ice and get a job."

He mock-scowls at Dimmock.

"He's not my guardian any more. I'm a grown-up now…"

Lucien blinks.

"Bill was your guardian? When?"

"When we came out to Canada. 2014 or thereabouts. He was only my guardian for a year. I lost my last remaining relative when I was seventeen. Bill took me in. I owe him, big time."

Luce smiles

"He wants you to come to London, to work with us."

Frankie takes off his hockey shirt, revealing acres of armour and padding. Luce realises that the man he had thought was a bulky tough-guy is in fact a very slender, delicate-looking young man. Strong and wiry, obviously, or he wouldn't be able to play competitive hockey, but thin. Thinner than Billy H Wiggins. Luce didn't think _that_ was possible.

Frankie gives Luce a speculative look.

"Can you skate? I know _he_ can't." He nods in Dimmock's direction. "Won't believe it'll be a useful skill after the apocalypse…"

Luce nods his head.

"I can, but I didn't bring my skates, and it's always hard for me to get hire skates to fit me…"

Frankie laughs

"It won't be hard here. This is the land of hockey-playing giants. Go get yourself some blades and I'll meet you on the ice after I get changed."

 

*********

 

Dimmock smiles worriedly as he watches Luce and Frankie on the ice. Luce is a good skater, as graceful on the ice as he is on the dance floor. Frankie is clearly out to impress, and Luce is giving every indication that he _is_ impressed.

Dimmock wonders if Billy has considered that Luce and Frankie might be attracted to one another. Realises that is precisely _why_ Billy sent Lucien.  " _Still, what will he do if this turns into something?_ " He wonders. 

 

*********

 

"Is that a tattoo?"

Dimmock holds his breath, wishes he'd thought to mention Frankie's augmentation to Luce.

"Sort of. It's a receiver for a hearing aid. Direct feed into my brain. I lost my hearing at the same time I lost my brother…"

Dimmock looks away. He remembers that day all too well.

"Theo, I don't blame you…"

Frankie turns to Luce and speaks very quietly.

"My brother was a complete bastard who hurt me, Greg Lestrade and Theo. Very badly, all three of us. And he kidnapped Bill. And shot him."

Luce gasps.

"I've seen the scar…"

Frankie raises an eyebrow.

" _Have you?_ That's interesting. Not many people get to see Bill without his shirt." He laughs as Luce flushes. "Unlike me, of course. Nearly everyone gets to see me without mine."

Dimmock scowls. Frankie scowls back.

"Stop it,Theo. I'm not a tart. I just don't have the same hangups Bill has."

"Anyway, my brother was aiming at me. Bill took the bullet. Theo here killed my brother. And probably deafened me as well." He puts a hand on Dimmocks shoulder, squeezes hard. "I said I don't blame you, Theo. I don't. I'm glad you killed him."

Dimmock takes a deep breath.

"Will you come, Frankie?"

"Why didn't he come out to ask me himself?"

"Long story. But he can't leave London."

"I'll want to hear that story."

"You'll need to hear it from him."

"I suppose I'll _have_ to come to London, then."

"Yeah. Will you?"

"Okay. Have a bed ready for me somewhere on Christmas Eve."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert
> 
> This is a little taste of the next series "The Irregulars".


End file.
